


Midnight Run

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t move…I’ll be right back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Run

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt **the nightstand drawer**.

The buttons on his shirt were a casualty of his excitement but Hotch didn’t exactly care.All that mattered to him were the promises in her deep, passionate kisses.The cashmere sweater that came over her head, the purple bra, the indent of her nipple ring in the fabric…damn she was a sexy woman.Hotch loved the way she touched his skin as they kissed.The way her hands cupped his ass as she rubbed the softest parts of herself against the hardest parts of him.Some parts of him were extremely hard at the moment.

 

“Oh God Emily,” he shifted his weight on her but his groin still ached.“I want you so much.”

 

“Here I am, Secret AgentMan.” She ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“I know,” Hotch stroked her neck while kissing it.“Every loving inch.”

 

“Stop talking.”

 

That had never been a problem.He much preferred kissing anyway.He liked feeling her lips on his, her mouth and her tongue.He loved the little moans and giggles that gave away her sweet shy side even as she took off her jeans and revealed sheer purple panties.Hotch smiled, stroking the front of them and watching her quiver.

 

“Oh baby, it is getting ready to get very exciting in here.” He said.

 

Emily grinned, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms.Hotch pulled open the nightstand drawer and reached his hand in.His devilish grin disappeared.

 

“Oh shit!Shit!Shit!Dammit!”

 

“What?”

 

Hotch sat up, his hand coming out of the drawer with the box of condoms.He turned it over and nothing came out.

 

“It’s empty.” The devastation in his voice was obvious.

 

“What about under the pillows?” Emily asked, checking and finding nothing.“Or the medicine cabinet?”

 

“These were the last ones…I thought there were at least two.” He looked at her with mortified hazel eyes.“I'm going out.Don’t move…I’ll be right back.”

 

“Where are you going?” Emily asked.She watched him jump off the bed and rushed over to the dresser.His shirt decimated, Hotch grabbed a tee shirt from the top drawer.He put his cell phone, wallet, and FBI ID in his jeans pocket.“Hotch?”

 

“There is a 24 hour Walgreen’s up the block.” He said.

 

“It’s actually three blocks away.”

 

“Distance matters little to me right now.Don’t move…stay just where you are.”

 

“It’s almost midnight,” Emily reasoned.“It’s also pouring.”

 

“I have an umbrella.” He came over to the bed, bending over to kiss her.“I will be back before you can cool off, I promise.”

 

“Be careful.”

 

He smiled before leaving the room and disappearing down the hall.Hotch kept his running shoes by the front door so he quickly put them on.Grabbing an umbrella, he went out into the rainy night.It had been pouring earlier and though the rain was still steady it had certainly slowed.His pace was quick; he didn’t jog but bobbed and weaved through the sea of umbrellas and hoodies.

 

He could not believe he was so stupid as to run out of essentials.It could have something to do with being embarrassed at purchasing them.He had been married so long…he never thought he would be that guy.Tonight he didn’t give a damn.Emily was waiting at his place in sheer panties.The doors opened and Hotch went straight to Aisle 7.

 

There was no pretending to be looking for something else or waiting until the aisle emptied out.He grabbed two boxes of 36 count Trojans, one with ticklers, and headed to the checkout counter.While he waited, Hotch picked up two packs of king-sized Reese’s Cups for Emily.Chocolate and peanut butter were her weakness.The girl at the checkout took his debit card and he was back outside before he even had a chance to be embarrassed.

 

To hell with it, nothing was embarrassing about safe sex.Oh my God, sex!Yes, that’s what waited for him at home.There was a beautiful woman in sexy underwear who loved him and satisfied him as he never thought possible.He now had 72 condoms to make sure she could do just that.Running across the street, bounding up his steps, Hotch reached into his pocket for his house keys.

 

“Shit.” he muttered, coming up empty handed.“Where the hell is your mind, Hotchner?Somewhere around third base that’s where.” He flipped open his cell phone and pressed two.

 

“Are you alright?” Emily answered.

 

“I locked myself out, baby.”

 

“Oh my God, you're adorable.” She laughed.“I'm coming.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

She half-opened the door a few minutes later, pulling him in by the collar of his tee shirt.Hotch held up the plastic bag in triumph after she kissed him.

 

“I don’t think I'm going to run out for quite a while.” He murmured between kisses, leaving his tee shirt behind in the hallway.

 

“Never underestimate the power of your vigor or your want.” Emily replied.

 

“Never ever.” He could not decide which he wanted more, her kisses or to get out of his jeans.“I also bought you peanut butter cups.”

 

“Oh,” she spread her thighs and pulled him close.“You are really trying to get fucked tonight, aren’t you Agent Hotchner?”

 

“Yes ma'am.Oh yes.”

 

He finally got out of his clothes, undressed Emily, took his condom count down to seventy, and had the added bonus of a sugar high.Hotch hoped to sail on it straight to the weekend.

 

***

                                                                                                                               



End file.
